Nika Futterman
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Comedian Singer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1985-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |website = Nika Futterman }} Nika Futterman (born October 25, 1969) is an American voice actress, comedian and singer, who performs the voices of Sticks the Badger in the television series Sonic Boom and Luna Loud in the television series The Loud House. Career Nika Futterman has been involved in world of acting and singing since early childhood when she performed in plays, musicals and student films. She spent a few years as an on-camera actress doing television; among her first professional acting roles were single episode appearances on Chicago Hope and Murphy Brown. Futterman has provided her voice in many cartoons, including CatDog, Hey Arnold!, Mike, Lu & Og, Xyber 9, The Zula Patrol, ChalkZone, Kim Possible, Avatar: The Last Airbender, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Handy Manny, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Bubble Guppies, Teen Titans Go!, Sanjay and Craig, Tenkai Knights, The Loud House, and Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh.She has performed recurring roles on animated adventure and superhero series such as G.I. Joe: Renegades, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Futterman is the voice of Asajj Ventress in the 2008 animated film The Clone Wars and its subsequent TV series as well as several related video games. She has provided the voice for Sy Snootles among other characters. She attended her first Star Wars Weekend on the last weekend of June 2012. She was on the show Behind the Force along with her cast members Ashley Eckstein and James Arnold Taylor with Supervising Director Dave Filoni. Futterman also voices Sticks the Jungle Badger in the Sonic Boom TV series and its associated video games, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. Futterman has voiced 'PAD' in the animated adult comedy YouTube Red series, Paranormal Action Squad, alongside YouTube stars Evan Fong, Adam Montoya, and Scott Robinson. Futterman performed the vocals "Give it to me, baby" in The Offspring hit single "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" and cameo backup vocals "Careless Whisper" on Kids Incorporated. Some of Futterman's animated characters sing songs within the soundtrack of a show, as well. She sings the theme song of My Gym Partner's A Monkey in-character as Adam Lyon, Sandy of Bubble Guppies sang a song about coconut water several times in the episode she was featured in, Kip Ling of Histeria! usually only shows up in the songs on the show, the second title character of Fanboy & Chum Chum sings many times (Futterman is also often accompanied on lead vocals during the FB&CC songs by David Hornsby, who voices Fanboy), Stretch and Squeeze of Handy Manny sing two songs called "We Work Together" and "Hop Up, Jump In" alongside the other tools, and Luna Loud of The Loud House is a musician, and frequently sings. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Omnia (ep. 117) (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Beni/Venetta Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Granny External Links *Nika Futterman on the Internet Movie Database *Nika Futterman at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis